You Are the Apple of My Eye
by VampireSweetie
Summary: When Edward finally asks Bella if she wants to be changed.. is she having second thoughts? Will everything be all right?This is my first FF, so please R&R. I have many more chapters, but i need to know if I should post. Be Honest.
1. Arguments

**This is my first fanfic EVER! So please go easy on me. I am only posting it because my friend Violet from Twilight Lexicon and my friend at homeare telling me that it is good. And I trustthem completely. So. PLEASE Read and Review! Be honest, but not to the point of where I'll break.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, I'll admit. So I am sorry to all those people who were confused. Truly Sorry.:p**

**Chapter One**

2 weeks after Prom...

Bella PoV:

"Bella! We have had this argument a countless number of times! How many times am I going to have to tell you? _I will not damn you!_"

We had been going a it since that night at prom. I kept bringing it up when the conversation was light and leaning towards vampires and Alice's visions. And things always went downhill from there. But I was stubborn, and I would not give up if it meant I was staying with him forever. Not until he gave in.

"Why not Edward," I whined. But I was getting angrier by the second, so the whining soon turned into heated talking. "Don't you love me? Don't you want me to be with you forever? Because I sure as hell know I want to!"

"Bella, don't you _ever_ question-"

"Edward STOP! I have heard this speech a hundred times! 'Bella don't question my love for you' blah blah blah. But if you really love me, and want to be together forever… you'll change me." My voice had gone from a yell to just a whisper. And I would've gone on, but I didn't want him to hear it crack.

The point was that I loved him and he obviously loved me, so why won't he change me? I was crying now, but I had been looking down, trying to hide my tear-stained face from his beautiful god-like one.

"Bella," he said softly.

I looked up only to find him a few inches from me. His eyes that had steadily been growing darker and more filled with anger, were changing back to the topaz I'd known and loved. He did a blinding move, and all of a sudden, I was on his lap, and he was cradling me like a baby, to his chest.

"Bella," he repeated soothingly. "I love you and I always will, you know that. But I am afraid and I am sad. I love the blush in you cheeks. I love it when you take your little 'human minutes'. And I even love to watch you sleep."

He lifted my chin for me to look at him, for I'd had my face in his rock hard chest. We looked into each others eyes for a while until I had started crying again. Then he caught a tear with his little finger and stared at it menacingly. I secretly loved when he did this. I don't know why, but I thought it was cute when he tasted them.

My face must've given something away because right then he caught a tear, tasted it, and smiled. Then he continued. "But when you ask me to do such things, I know I'll never be able to see you do any of that stuff ever again. Especially crying," he added with a wink, which made me smile. Then he turned serious again. "Which is why I will ask you once and only once. Do you want to be damned?"

"Oh Edward. Damned is such a…nasty word. Can't we use… changed, or something along those lines?"

"Bella, I don't think you have completely made up your mind," he said almost astounded.

And he was right. I hadn't made up my mind completely. I was just so wound up with being with him forever that I hadn't thought of the consequences.

So there we both sat, staring at each other, as silence enveloped us.

Mkay. I know this is short, BUT (!) i have some other short ones, then I have some really LONG ones. SO! Don't fret. Review. NOW! I don't know why you're still reading this! GO! SHoo! GET OVER TO THE REVIEW BOX! Jeez.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Mkay. Well here is Chapter two. I know it is short, but I warned you that I would have a few short ones. The long ones come later. So trust me, everything is worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Look, I know it's a disapointment, but Twilight is not mine. It's Stephenie's.Rats!**

Then I made my decision.

"Yes Edward!"

I think right about then I went totally giddy. I bounced on his lap and covered him with kisses. And then we laughed. We laughed like five year olds hearing their first knock knock joke.

Then I tackled him to the ground. But in the end, he pinned me to the floor like I was nothing but a rag doll in his strong, marble arms. "I love you," we said over and over again.

After a few minutes of playing and kissing, we got up and sat on the couch again. And, just like before, he sat me on his lap. Cradling me, once again to his stone chest. And we sat like that for a few minutes before talking again.

Edward's PoV:

She looked so happy. How could I say no? But then I had to ask her.

"Do you completely grasp the word damned? Because once it's done, you can't go back."

She looked calm. "Yes, Edward. I know. Being with you forever…I don't want to go back."

Bella PoV:

I was so happy I had almost forgot to ask him!

"Can we do this right here, right now?"

He looked astonished and then a look came over his face that I didn't understand. Confusion, maybe?

"Right here? In the living room? Are you-"

"No, silly! I mean in the house! Yeah right. Like I'm going to be writhing in pain for three days on a couch." I almost laughed out loud.

He smiled sheepishly then continued. "And right now? When exactly is that?"

"Today. After we tell everyone. I want them all to be here. With the exception of Charlie and Renee of course," I joked.

"Rosalie, too?" he asked smugly.

"Yes," I said simply. "Rosalie, too."

That caught him off guard.

"Look," I explained. "When I become a vampire, we will be sisters. She is bound to accept me then. And besides, we have become a little closer when you guys were hunting."

Now he looked really confused. But I just smiled and told him not to worry about it.

"Okay," He said, "I'll call them. Alice! Jasper! Esme! Carlisle! Emmett! Rosalie!"

At the mention of their names, they were downstairs standing next to us within a second. Esme and Carlisle looked concerned, but the others were looking ready for Edward to say something. Except Alice. She giggled and came to sit by me. She must know, I thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Carlisle. He looked calmer after Alice giggled. Or maybe Jasper just did his little calming thing. I was slightly confused but then I got to what was really important.

"No, nothing is-" he was cut off by another giggle from Alice. He glared at her for a second, then he laughed too. "Alice!" he exclaimed. But she merely told him to continue.

Then I spoke. I could barely contain myself!

"He's decided to change me! Isn't it great?"

Carlisle and Esme looked relieved and came over to hug us both. "Congratulations," they said. Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear I couldn't hear and he dashed off in the direction of the kitchen. When he was gone, Rose and Jasper came over to congratulate us and hugged us both. Then they went that way too. Something was off, and Alice knew I knew.

She just kissed me and tried to distract me with chatting. "I told you!" she said animatedly. Then as if it was a secret, which made me giggle, she whispered, "We have a surprise for you."

And right on cue: the lights dimmed, everyone gathered near me, Edward, and the coffee table, and Emmett came out with a massive cake that looked like it could feed 20 people. Rosalie and Jasper were in tow with napkins, paper plates, plastic ware, and 1 cup for me.

Then, to my horror, it began.

* * *

**Haha! A bit of a cliffhanger, hm? Well I will update as soon as possible, dearys. But you must review. If you don't, I won't update. Okay? Good. I love you all!**


	3. Cake and KoolAid

"Happy Vampirization Day to you," they all chimed with their beautiful angelic voices. As the song went on I felt blush after blush come upon my face and I was so embarrassed. But Edward just rubbed soothing circles on my back as he sang.

When it finally ended (it felt like an eternity) there was a piece of cake on everybody's plate, napkins and plastic ware on the left of each plate, and my cup filled with red kool-aid. They said after I was bitten we'd go hunting for real.

But what really confused me was the fact that _everyone_ had a piece of cake on their plate. I had to ask what was going on. I mean, I hated being left in the dark.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food!"

Emmett laughed and said, "We never said we couldn't. We just said we don't like to. Butwe decided we could choke down a piece for you."

All of a sudden I was very teary-eyed and very emotional. I was so grateful to have such caring and great friends and family.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out. And then I started to take a bite, and when I tasted it, I was in _Heaven_.

It tasted delicious! I knew right away, it had to be gourmet chocolate. I looked around the room into every face there, giving away nothing. All of them anxious and none breathing.

"So?" asked Emmett.

"I love it! It's delicious! For vampires who don't like to eat, you sure can bake!" I exclaimed happily. I gladly dove into the rest of the piece.

Everyone sighed a breath of relief. I could tell they weren't sure. Then everyone around the room started to have small talk. And when everyone was done, Esme scooped up our plates and threw them in the trash. I took one last sip of kool-aid, and she took that too, smiling all the time. I giggled.

"Are you happy?" asked Edward.

"You have no idea."

Then he grabbed my hand and smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you," I said. "I love you."

"You're welcome. I am glad you are happy. And I love you too."

Then he kissed me again. One of his kisses that could make the stars in the sky jealous. And, thankfully, I didn't pass out.

Finally it was time, and I knew it. I blushed for some unknown reason, and everyone laughed, making me blush again.

"Okay," said Edward, as he brushed my hair over my shoulder. "Ready?"

I only nodded, too terrified to speak. Thankfully, Jasper put a wave of serenity around us all.

Then he sank his teeth into my skin as easily as a knife in softenedbutter, and didn't come up.


	4. Alice's Lullaby

**Hello, babes! How are you on this blistering, summer day? Good? I'm glad. If not, then my little story should be just the thing to perk you up! Good, right? Right, then. I guess you should read the chapter. So read now.**

**DISCLAIMER (sucha big word..) : Twilight, to my dismay, is not mine. So get over it. JUST KIDDING! If it was mine though, I wouldn't be on here writing fanfics. I would be doing fun things with my money. And I would give some of it to charity, Of course. So this really has nothing to do with the disclaimer, but OH WELL! what're you gonna do? right?**

**Have Fun Reading dolls!**

Luckily, before I got too panicky, I remembered that it takes a few minutes for the venom to start spreading. And after about thirty seconds he removed his teeth from my neck and kissed where he had bitten me.

Everyone was staring at me anxiously awaiting my first… something… anything. Then suddenly, I felt what I had been dreading. Searing pain had consumed my body, and taken over, telling me that the venom was flowing soundlessly through my veins, and slowing the pulse of my beating heart.

That's when I screamed. I screamed like someone would if they were being pushed off of a tall building. And I had every right to, just the same. It felt like someone had set me on fire and little needles were pricking my skin all over. Like I was naked.

Which of course made me look down to check and see if I still had clothes on. I did. Good thing too, because whether or not I did I still would've screamed. Again. Only this time it was higher because I felt like, in addition too the needles and fire, someone had punched me in the stomach a few thousand times.

Edward, looking very alarmed, muttered something like "Dear God" and asked, "Bella sweetheart, are youalright?"

Then, before I could answer, Alice jumped in and, while picking me up, added sarcastically, "Yeah, Edward. She's great. She just likes to scream for the hell of it!" Then she whisked me upstairs to Edward's room, with Edward in tow, and set me on the couch in a sitting position.

"Do you need me to lay you down, Bella?" she asked sounding very much like a doctor. And, speak of the devil; Carlisle came in carrying two pillows and a blanket.

"Just in case," he informed, more to Edward and Alice than to me.

Then, after yet another of my insanely ear splitting screams, Edward, Alice and Carlisle got to work with me, whispering to each other all the while. Carlisle said he'd be right back, and ran down stairs. I thrashed about violently and screamed my little, slow beating heart out, but Edward held me down firmly and gently with his strong marble arms, protecting me from what I might do to myself.

Alice, on the other hand, was working herass off trying to make me comfortable. She laid me down and put one pillow under my head, the other was put under my feet, and put the blanket lightly, so as not to smother me, over every inch of my body, including my face. Then she pulled it back to about where my collarbone was.

Carlisle had come back by then with a wet cloth, which Alice persisted on dabbing my face with. And, to my absolute surprise, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper,and Esme came in and tried to comfort me.

I screamed some more and a few minutes later Rosalie, beautiful, angelic, vampire who doesn't like me, Rosalie, came and held my hand, letting me squeeze it when I had to scream.

Then something crazy happened.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm right here."

"Alice? I can't see you. Edward? Hello? Rosalie! Carlisle! Is there anyone here? Please someone stop the burning!"

Edward's PoV:

There is something wrong. Something is verywrong. I can't tell what though.

"Bella we're right here," I tried to soothe her. I crouched next to the couch and grabbed her other hand, rubbing circles in with my thumb.

"No!" she screamed.

I was anxious now. More than I had everbeen. What was wrong with her?

_Carlisle. What is wrong with Bella?_

_Nothing is wrong with her. She is just seeing what her worst fears are in her head. It happened to all of us during the process. Don't you remember?_

_Oh. Yes, now I do. Thank you._

But I could see in his head, that there was something more.

"Bella," I tried again. "We are all right here. No one has left. Rosalie has one hand and I have the other. Alice is right behind you. Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle are in the corner trying to find a way to help in any way they can."

"Wh-where's Jasper?" she whined. She could hardly get the words out before screaming again.

"He's not here right now, Bells. He will be back in a minute."

At this she started crying and I felt helpless beyond the point of sanity. I stroked her cheek, catching tears, and kissed her trembling lips. I had to do something.

_Alice? Isn't there something I can do?_

_No, Edward. I truly am sorry, but all we can do now is wait._

Bella let out a cry, and it tore my dead heart apart.

_Only a few more hours. Just four I think. _That was Emmett. Alwaysthe optimist.

_Thanks. I know it's hard for you to see her like this too. _Then to myself, _But not as hard as it is for me._

At that, I realized, I had no inkling of what time it was. I looked at the clock, our little joke, and it said MONDAY 4 am. I had lost track of time worrying about Bella. That's when I noticed her screams turned to whimpers and she wasn't writhing quite as violently as she had been earlier.

Alice was slowly stroking her hair and singing her a lullaby in her singsong voice.

"_Rock a bye Bella,_

_On Edward's couch._

_When you wake up,_

_You'll be quite a grouch._

_But that's all right,_

_We'll all forgive you._

_Because soon you'll realize,_

_How many people love you."_

That song made me realize how much I loved Alice. She had always been there for me. Always was on my side. Not once had she said anything mean or crude about my human lover. She always knew how to make things better. But my train of thought was interrupted when Bella said my name, startling me.

"Edward?" she asked pitifully.

"Yes, Bella. I'm right here."

"Will you kiss me?"

I laughed softly. She was so cute, my Bella.

"Yes, Bella." _Anything for you._

* * *

**That was good, no? Well dearys go review, because if you don't I will keep you hangin' like I did before. I won't post for... a week and a half. So go review. Love to all of my (he he, I like this word) fans!**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**DISCLAIMER: i don't need to do tis because we all know my work is not half as good as stephenie's. So there you go. It's not mine.**

**Hmm.. I feel kind of random right now. Can you tell?**

Bella PoV:

His kiss brought me out of my slumber. I was Sleeping Beauty, and he was my prince coming to save me from the torture I'd just endured. Right about then I never wanted to stop, but then I remembered the others, and reluctantly let go. It was not the fact that they were watching. I could care less. But I wanted to thank them all for being there and helping me.

"Alice?" I asked.

She was beside me in an instant, shooing Edward away all the while.

"Alice, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being here the whole time. You are a lovely sister, and a great best friend."

"Oh Bella," she laughed. Then she gave me a bear hug and kissed me on the cheek. "I am happy to be your sister slash best friend. It was all worth it. And besides," she added with some sarcasm. "Now I can call you queen of the damned." Everyone laughed at this, including me, and that's when I remembered, something still had my hand. Rosalie!

"And Rosalie! How could I forget?" I whacked my head with my free hand and then looked at her straight in the face. "I want to thank you too. I know we haven't really got along in the past, but I think we are becoming closer." Then I held up my hand for proof, and she giggled. "So thank you Rosalie."

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime," she replied, and then we hugged.

"And thank you to everyone else for stickin' in there through my horrific screams. I love you all, and I hope you all love me too."

"Oh well don't get mushy on us!" said a rather happy Emmett coming over to hug me, Jasper followed suit. "At least not until we show you the rest later on today. We're not finished quite yet, but later we will be."

"Wha-" I tried to ask, but Esme cut me off. "Later Bella," she said. "Not yet. I think it's time for you and Edward to get situated."

And with that they started to leave. Jasper and Emmett left talking about after they finish the thing, did they want to go hunting. Esme and Carlisle went away after they hugged us both. And Rosalie was waiting for Alice at the door. "Oh, and Bella," she said. "You look lovely." And then they were gone.

I was still trying to decipher if what she said was a joke, or if she was being serious, when Edward came over to sit by me. "She's right, you know," he said. "You look lovely."

That's when it hit me. Vampires' features are enhanced when they're changed! Then I jumped up from Edward's grasp, he was no match for me now, and ran as fast as I could to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. There was _bound_ to be a mirror in there. I closed my eyes as soon as I heard them. "Warning to Emmett and Rosalie! I'm coming to your room. Please stop. I'll be there in three seconds. And my eyes are no longer covered."

As soon as I got there, I found the floor length mirror, and I stared into it in shock. Emmett and Rose did too.

"That can't be me," I whispered.

**You know what? I am posting these things WAY too fast. I am posting them faster than I can write tham. I still have to more chapters handy, but i need to start typing.. like now. So if you review, then I will type up the new chapters.. if not, I won't. Sounds fair, hm? Ok. I really don't know why you're still reading this, you shold be REVIEWING. Mkay. Love to all.**


	6. Shopping with Alice

"Oh, but it is," said Edward. I didn't realize it in my rush to get to a mirror, but he must've followed me when I ran out. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I still whispered. "It's the exact opposite… everything is… perfect."

When I saw my reflection, I saw beauty. I saw my hair: Still the chestnut brown it had always been, but my natural reddish tinted highlights stuck out more, and it felt so soft, and silky. Which is how it looked too. I saw my face: nose not quite as rounded, eyes almond shaped and a darker topaz than Edward's, and my lips were something out of a magazine. Perfectly rounded into a playful slash seductive smile. And when I saw my teeth, they were a perfect shade of white, and were uncanny straight.

My body, though, was a different story altogether. It looked like that of a model's. I actually had cleavage, now! (Which reminded me to go bra shopping. The one I had on was too tight.) My hips were thinner, but still rounded in a feminine way. My legs were very nice; my calves had muscles and my thighs did, too. Nice and firm. Which also explained my butt. Big and round, but nice and firm.

I was still in a state of shock when Alice came in the room and asked me something. I didn't hear her though.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, 'Do you want to go shopping?' " she said bubbly.

Okay, so shopping was something I usually detested with a _fiery_ passion, but, what with my new body it sounded... _fun. _How odd.

"Absolutely!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as she. _Weird_, I thought.

All of a sudden, Edward's voice filled my head. _I know_, it said.

I looked wildly at him, and he chuckled. _Now that you're a vampire, I can hear you too, _he said simply. _Isn't it great? _He added half-sarcastically.

_Just what I was thinking. I always wanted my boyfriend to hear my deepest, darkest secrets, and my most embarrassing thoughts, _I shot back.

_Me too! _He grinned that heartbreaking grin that made me crumble.

Alice, clearly aware of what was going on, said, "As much as I hate to interrupt your thoughts, Bella and I must be leaving now. Sorry, Edward. You'll have to talk to her later." She turned to me now, speaking in a low rush. "Come on Bella. We want to get there before 12. And before the mad rush begins." Then she snatched my hand and we ran down the stairs, into the car, and fastened our seat belts within a few seconds. She started up the car and pulled out of the drive. I was still a little shocked at the running. I had never run that fast before.

Alice chattered the whole way, saying things like, "Oh, Bella you look gorgeous!" and "We can go here first." And the ever so popular "Bella we'll need to get you something… sexy." But the whole time, I was thinking. About thongs, shoes, nighties, clothes, Edward, bubble baths…

Alice sped up when we got to the parking lot, breaking me from my trance. We both got out and, at a human speed, walked to the entrance of the mall. When we were inside, Alice led me to a foreign part of the mall. And the first shop we went to, it had to be, was Victoria's Secret.

I reminded myself I belonged here as much as Alice or Rosalie did. I was pretty now. Why not enjoy it? Then Alice walked to the left side of the front of the store. Perfumes… safe enough.

The 1st scent was vanilla. Mmm… Edward would like that, I thought. The second scent was something…_ floral._ Freesia, perhaps? That would definitely make the list. As I was popping those in a bag, I smelled something different…stronger. It was… _him!_ I turned around to see an amused looking Edward.

_Freesia? _He asked me mentally, while rummaging through my findings.

_Yes, freesia. _I replied curtly, snatching my bag away. I groaned inwardly, forgetting about this morning's mind reading charade.

He chuckled, and then kissed my forehead, pulling me to his muscular body. I sighed, admitting defeat. I can't ever hold a grudge against him.

"I'll leave you ladies to your shopping," he said as an annoyed looking Alice joined us. "Just checking in."

"Bella, I found some really cute stuff for you. Hurry up, you have to try them on!" she said exasperatedly.

"Can I stay for the fitting?" asked Edward as he picked up a pink see through gown, that barley reaches my thigh, and has white feathery trim.

"No!" scolded Alice. "You'll ruin your surprise!" Then she added, "And don't even think about trying to see through my mind. I'll know, and I will gladly cripple you with mental images you _don't_ want to see. And they won't be of Bella."

"Well, I highly doubt anything that involves Bella will turn my stomach anyways. But fine. I will go, and I won't look through your mind. Better?"

"Much," she retorted.

"Bye Bells. I'll see you at the house." He gave me one last peck on the cheek and, reluctantly, left.

"Okay," said Alice, now more cheerful since Edward had left. "Let's get these puppies on you, and get to work!"

I sighed and we walked to the fitting rooms. She gave me three items and pushed me in a room. The first was the item Edward had picked up; the others were a matching bra and thong.

Of course, to me the thing was a death trap waiting to happen, but Alice had assured I would be fine before she shut me into confinement.

When I took off my clothes, I noticed I had abs. Not the gross, body builder kind, but the subtle, feminine kind. I looked pretty without clothes, but Alice was waiting, so I stifled a sigh and quickly put on the items.

When I opened the door, Alice scooted in and gasped. _Is it that bad?_

"Bella!" she replied, turning me towards the mirror. "You look stunning!"

Now I'm usually a modest girl, but I was in just when I rightfully whispered, "I look gorgeous…"

"Bella, dear, that's an understatement! I'm sure any one of the guys out there with their girlfriends would drop them like hot potatoes, and come ask you out if they thought they had a chance!"

And if I could've blushed, I would have. "Let's not go that far, Alice. I'm not _that_ hot!"

Alice PoV:

If only that girl could see how beautiful she really was. She was pretty as a human, even. But she never thought so. The whole point of coming here was to show her that much at least. But leave it to Bella to be in stubborn denial.

"Um, if they hadn't seen you with Edward, yeah they would. Trust me," I said.

Bella PoV:

And I do. I trust Alice with my life, ironic I know. But I didn't think that the guys that saw me would drop their girls to be with _me._

Then it registered.

"THEY SAW ME?" I demanded.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but that's okay. They think you're a hottie. A major babe." She laughed it off, handing me the next few items. Then she walked out.

I almost screamed when I saw what they were. A corset and a matching pair of boy cut panties. "Great," I sighed. Then I realized I was spoiling the trip, so I tried to get happy. For Alice, I thought.

I put on the corset and underwear, looked in the mirror, smiled a pretty smile, and opened the door wide to show Alice. And whoever else was watching for that matter! If you got it, why not flaunt it?

Alice squealed in pure delight, but didn't close the door. Apparently she had the same idea as me. "Oh Bella!" she said, turning me round to get the whole view. "You look-" but she was cut off by a guy I recognized as… MIKE! This was the _last_ thing I expected. And this particular shopping trip was going to be _quite_memorable.


	7. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine, okay? So you can stop reading these STUPID disclaimers, because if I were Stephenie Meyer, I would NOT be on FF writing different endings to my story that I've already writen, and will be coming out in Fall. Mkay? Great.

* * *

"Sexy," he finished for her. Alice glared at him and blocked me with her body, while I scrambled around for my things. She closed the door, and let me change.

**Alice PoV:**

"What the _hell_ are _you _doing here?" I asked bluntly putting my hands on my hips. What in his right mind made him say she was sexy? In front of Jessica? Was he high? No. He was just oblivious. And stupid. What an awful boyfriend. I feel bad for Jessica.

"Well," he floundered, "I'm here with Jessica. We were in the perfumes when we saw you. We came over to say 'hi'."

Bella opened the door, looking a little shaken; she had on her things now, but persisted to look at Mike like there was something wrong with him. Which there was.

**Bella PoV:**

I stared at him like he was crazy. Which he was. I mean, here he comes in V.S. with his _girlfriend, _who happens to be my friend, and calls me sexy. In front of her! How stupid could you be?

_What an awful boyfriend. Poor Jess._

_I know, _replied Alice.

Jess just stood there looking pissed and embarrassed. Occasionally, she would shoot me an awful look, or stare daggers at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

_What's her problem?_ I asked Alice.

_She thinks you're going to take Mike away from her. She's really jealous, too. And she's embarrassed and mad at Mike because he never calls **her** sexy. And she's mad at you again because she thinks you were showing off._

_How did you know all that? _She wasn't the mind reader of the family.

The sides of her mouth twitched slightly upward, enough so only I would notice._BecauseI get those reactions allll the time._

Jessica finally took some action. She stepped from behind Mike and looked at him. "Mike, I think it's time to go. I need to be home by 2:30 for my dad," she said quite peeved.

"But it's only-"

"I said, let's go," she said icily. Yup. She was definitely going to have a talk with him today.

"Okay," he grumbled. "Bye Bella," he said hopefully. "Alice," he said curtly, his lip curling at her name. I really wanted to hurt him. She was my sister and best friend, and no one insulted her. Ever. So on his way out, as he was turning, I tripped him in a movement to fast for human eyes. He fell flat on his face. I'm actually surprised he didn't break his nose (which was what I was aiming for). Buthe justgot up, turned red, and stalked out after Jessica.

We both stared at him until he was out the door. And when she was sure he was gone, Alice turned all bubbly again. "Idiot," she muttered. Then added, "Okay! Now, we still have a _lot_ of shopping to do. We'd better check out." She emphasized the word lot, which made me cringe on the inside, but I nodded and smiled as happily as I could after what just happened.

Which reminded me.

"Alice-" I began to protest. I hated it when she bought me stuff.

She merely held up a hand and rummaged through her tote for something. She pulled out a bag as little as… I don't know. It was small though. And handed it to me. I opened it and gasped.

It was a credit card. New. Platinum. Mine.

"Alice!" I squealed, as I hugged her. She hugged me back, equally excited.

"It is yours, of course. I was supposed to wait for the rest of the gifts, you remember, the ones Emmett was talking about. Well, I was supposed to wait, but I snuck it out. I mean, we _are_ shopping."

_Oh Alice. I love you. I really, really do._

_I love you too, Bella. Now let's go **shopping!**_

A few hours later of non-stop shopping, and we were done. We tore up the mall. All the hot new designers. And I really had to hand it to Alice. She knew how to make shopping fun. I am now her shopping buddy, as she puts it.

When we were at the car, we had to use all the trunk, backseat, and floor space, as possible. I felt kind of embarrassed. ¾ of the stuff was mine. Alice did get herself some cutethings though. She got some stuff from Victoria's Secret she thought Jasper would like, and lots of other things from various other places.

And speaking of Jasper and Alice, I wondered why she got anything at V.S. I mean their relationship wasn't like that. Or at least, it didn't seem so.

Alice read, or rather _heard_, my thoughts and laughed.

"Bella," she said. "Just because Jas and I aren't like Rose and Emmett, doesn't mean we don't have fun. I like to feel sexy sometimes too."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine," she said laughing her musical laugh again.

We had reached her house now and she started to unload all the bags. Even mine. Probably a mistake, I thought.

"Alice-"

"I know Bella. Just come with me. We still have to give you your gifts," she said calmly, with a mischievous grin on her flawless face.

I was suspicious, but followed.

**Alice PoV:**

_This is going to be good._

**Edward's PoV:**

"Here they come. Get down, everyone!"

I counted down mentally in my head.

3..2..1..

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**NOW! The little purple thing below this text works wonders. If you push the little "go" button it does this wonderful thing called REVIEWING! Push it and find out for yourselves!**


	8. A Problem?

**I am hear by DISCLAIMING the book TWILIGHT by STEPHENIE MEYER. Mkay?**

"AHHHH!" I screamed, dropping the bags I was holding. I hate surprises. That is possibly the only thing that didn't change when I was changed.

They all laughed hearty, beautiful laughs that shook the house.

Before I could glare at any of them, Edward had his right hand over my eyes, and his left awkwardly around my waist. He led me to the second story of the house, and, I think, into his room.

The first things I noticed were the smells. I noticed them when we first walked in the door, but I thought I was hallucinating. I wasn't quite used to my senses being sharper than usual, but I now knew for sure what they were. Paint and wood. Both fairly fresh. Then he dropped his right hand, letting me take in the spectacle before me.

It was beautiful! His walls were a beautiful deep red, and the curtains at each side of his room length window matched. There was also a red love seat and a bed.

A BED! A four-poster bed with sheer curtain fabric, draped over the top like a canopy. You could easily see the bed was _hand made_. Then I noticed the closet door was open, revealing half of it empty. _For me?_ I wondered.

_Well where else will your clothes be? _asked Alice, like it was just _that_ obvious.

_Thank you._

I felt so embarrassed, yet happy that they did this for me.

Edward spun me around and kissed me. It was a lovely kiss. It was even better than one of the ones I used to get when I was human (Probably because he had to restrain himself from eating me). But this time I was happy I couldn't pass out when we opened our mouths slightly. We could actually have a real kiss now. No interruptions. Wow.

When our kiss was finally over, I looked him square in the face. "What about Charlie?" I asked.

"Already taken care of," he said triumphantly.

I should've known. "What did you tell him?" I inquired.

"Well, I told him, actually it was Carlisle talking. Anyways, Carlisle said since you were over here, everyday, for most of the day, would it be all right with him if you moved in? Charlie was, naturally, stunned, so Carlisle said, if he wanted to, he could stay in the guest house for-"

"But you don't have a guest house," I said cutting him off.

"We knew that, but we also knew he would refuse the offer, so we faked it. Besides, we could have easily built one in a day. Fully furnished, too," he added a bit cockily.

Esme shot him a look and said, "Not by yourself, you can't."

"That's why I said '_we _'," he winked.

She just rolled her eyes. "Enough about Charlie and the guest house. We must unpack Bella."

Then everybody was suddenly busy. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Rosalie running to retrieve the rest of the bags from the car. Then I saw the others moving my bags I had brought from Phoenix. I grabbed someone's arm as they went by with my duffel bag. It was Emmett.

"You got my stuff already?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. We _all_ went to see Charlie. But only Edward and Carlisle actually talked to him. While they were blabbing, we snuck through your window and got your stuff." Then he was off again before I could interrogate him anymore.

I was beginning to feel like a rude idiot, just standing there, watching _them_ move _my_ stuff. But when I tried to help, they said it was fine. That I should enjoy the fruit of their labors (in so many words). I laughed to myself. _Do I get a cabana boy?_

_You mean like a striper? _asked a giggling Rosalie.

_You got me… _said Edward, hearing my private thoughts. I would definitely have to get used to that.

When they were done, (it only took like 3 minutes) they were wondering who I should hunt with. And if I had a gift. They finally decided I should go hunting with Rosalie and Alice. And as for my gift, I had one, but I never shared it with anyone…until now.

"Um, guys?" I tried.

They stopped chattering, and looked pointedly at me. It was dead silent. Their eyes looked at me, curious and intense.

How was I going to explain _this_?

**So how did you like this short chapter my little (LOVE THIS WORD) fans? Well you can tell me _all_ about it if you just click the little GO box below this. Mkay? Good.**

**Ooh! And I must tell you all! I have a NEW story coming out, so please read it! I don't know WHAT the title will be, so it won't be out for another day or so, but whatev. Anywho, if you like this story, you will LOVE the other one. It has more drama. And everyone likes drama.**

AND i've got a rhyme. ( i am just THE greatest. i know.)

_If you don't review,_

_I will kill you!_


	9. The Gift

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Yadda yadda.

**Please read the a/n at the bottom of the page**. Thanks in advance.

"Uh…I have a…um…a gift?" It came out as a question. _Crap_, I thought.

I tried again. "What I mean to say is my gift is healing. I can heal." _It's better I guess._

"How do you know?" asked Edward, staring at me intently.

"Well," I began. "I'm not positive, but my hands started glowing and-"

"Wait," he said, obviously overwhelmed. "Start from the beginning."

I took an unneeded deep breath before starting again. "When Alice and I were at the mall we went to Victoria's Secret. And someone was there who wasn't supposed to be. So I had to close my door, because he was staring. Well, while Alice was blocking me, I closed the door, and she started distracting him. When I was changing into my clothes, my hands started glowing. I was thoroughly weirded out by then, so I started shaking my hands, trying to be rid of it. Well, do you remember the scars on my knees and hands?" I showed him my knees and palms for proof.

"They're gone," he said in a bewildered whisper.

"Yeah. And the ones on my head, neck, chest, and face from James are too."

Every single one of them was wowed. Or in shock. One of the two, I'm sure.

**Rosalie PoV:**

_She is so lucky._

_I know_, replied Alice.

_Shut-up. _I said jokingly_. You have a gift too._

_Yeah, but mine comes with excruciating pain. Her's doesn't._

_How do you know?_

_Well, she didn't scream or come out of the room sweating._

_I guess. Can we ask, or will it be considered rude?_

Bella's thoughtful voice swarmed my head now. It startled me. I forgot we could talk to her mentally, now.

_No_, she said calmly. _It's not rude_.

_Oh_, I replied with a sheepish smile. _I was just wondering._

_Well, to answer your question, it doesn't hurt. It just freaked me out a little._

_Oh_, I repeated. _Thanks._

She just nodded her head, and smiled.

**Carlisle's PoV:**

Maybe she could help me at the hospital, when she's practiced enough. Oh, that reminds me!

"Okay," said Carlisle. "Now that you're unpacked and we figured out the tricky part, you should probably hunt."

**Bella's PoV:**

As soon as he said that, I realized my throat. It was tingling and burning all the way up to my mouth.

"Good idea," said Esme. "You get ready, we'll be downstairs. Girls, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, shall we?"

_Oh great. What do I wear? I've never been hunting before!_

Edward chuckled and said, "Come on. I'll get you something."

He went to the closet and stepped in and over to his side of the closet. He picked out a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans from my side.

"These," he motioned to the clothes, "will be fine."

You won't. Trust me. I looked in Alice's mind."

Then he turned around respectfully, and let me change. When I was done, he turned around and said, "Shall we?"

I took his arm, and we were downstairs in a second. Alice and Rosalie were putting on tennis shoes, when I realized I didn't have any on. I turned around to go get the new ones, I'd bought, but Edward stopped me, and told me he would get them.

He was back in an instant with the new silver and green Nike shocks.

"Thanks," I said already done tying the first shoe. By the time I was done tying the second, the girls were at the door, waiting. I hopped up to kiss Edward, and joined them.

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Yours," said Rosalie simply.

"We can't take my truck! Are you kidding me?"

Alice cut in. "Not your truck silly. It's too noisy amongst other problems, and it won't hold all of us anyways. We mean your new car. It's another part of your surprise! Oops! I guess it's not a surprise anymore…"

Edward growled from across the room. "Really guys, I can't take this! It's too much! You all spoil me!"

But when they pushed me out the door, sitting in the driveway, was my new car. It was a BMW 325 I.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"You like it?" asked Alice.

"I LOVE IT! But I can't take it."

"You have to," Rosalie interjected. "We put it in your name." She winked at me getting in the passenger's side.

Alice threw me the keys from the backseat window. "Are you getting in? Or am I driving?"

I quickly got in and started it. It purred like a kitty.

"Can I name it?" I asked.

"Sure," laughed Alice. "What's the name?"

"Kitten. It purrs like one."

Then we all laughed, and I pulled out.

"Well, ladies. _Where to_?"

_**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**Okay. Well I got this sorta, no wait, really rude email criticizing my writing. Well she said she doesn't like the point of view changes, she thinks the Mike scenario was lame, and she doesn't think there are enough problems. And as I sat there, reading, I was wondering if all of my readers were thinking this. DO YOU THINK THAT? Well, please give me some feedback. And just know that there WILL be some problems in the future chapters. So, please REVIEW after you read this. Thanks._


	10. Across The Border

**Disclaimer: I think if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be on here. Don't you think?**

"Hmm…" said Alice. How about we go to the mountains? There are lots of good catches up there."

"Okay," I said slightly worried. I wasn't ready to catch a mountain lion yet! "Where's that?" We were driving past the school already, pushing 105.

"Go straight out of Forks and past your's and Edward's Meadow. Yes, Bella. We all know about it." She paused and, to my relief, said, "Never mind. I guess you're not ready for the mountains, yet. Let's go to… CANADA! Oh, I've always wanted to go there." Then she added thoughtfully, Edward said that there are some fun things to catch up there. How about it Bella?"

"Uh," I stammered. "S-sure. To Canada."

"Rosalie?"

"As if you didn't know," she laughed.

Then Rosalie turned on the radio and we listened for about 20 minutes to old songs that she or Alice knew.

"Look Bella!" Alice squealed. "We're already coming to the boarder! Get out your papers."

I reached to the glove compartment. I should've known. Alice took my papers from my truck and put them in my new car. I smiled a pleasant smile, and drove slowly to the guards.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Will you please pop your trunk? And may I please see your papers?" He was flirting and it was obvious. Rosalie gagged herself and Alice and I laughed lowly, so only we could hear.

I proceeded in popping the trunk and handing my papers. Another guard went around the back to see if I had any drugs or dead bodies in there. _If you keep flirting, it'll be you back there, in my trunk. I'm sure Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would love to…_

_Bella! _Alice giggled.

_Sorry._

_Don't be,_ said Rosalie._ We all know they would._

Again, we all laughed a laugh only we could hear, and stopped only when the trunk closed.

"Well ladies," he tried, not noticing how miserably he was failing. He smiled at Alice for the second time.."Have a safe trip." Then he scribbled something on my papers, handed them back to me, and winked at Rosalie, stepping back to let us pass. Rosalie put a hand on mine to stop me from shifting gears. _Wait,_ she said.

She leaned over me, and showed him her ring finger. "Sorry," she said. "I'm happily married. And you wouldn't have a chance with any of us anyways. Bye now." Then she rolled up my window and leaned back in her seat, leaving him looking pissed and embarrassed as we drove away.

As soon as we were a few miles across the border, we all burst out laughing.

"Nice Rose! He's probably back there trying to figure out-" Alice froze in mid sentence, turning completely still. She was having a vision. After about 30 seconds she broke from her reverie and her face turned to stone. "Go back," she said in a venomous tone.

"What? Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I just had a vision. He called Rosalie a bitch and he also called us all a few other things. I think-" she was cut off by a rock hitting my car. My. New. Car. I was pissed. I stopped the car abruptly, and almost jumped out, ready to fight whoever threw the rock at my kitten. But then I saw Edward's Volvo. I was very confused. _Had he followed us?_

As we were stepping out of the car, we saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stepping out of theirs too. They were all looking VERY pissed off. _Yes. Yes he had. _And apparently he had heard their (all of the guards' that is) minds.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all ran to them, embracing the other as soon as we reached them.

"I saw your mind," Edward said lowly to Alice. And even lower, "Then I saw theirs." He was mad. No wait… he was livid. It reminded me of the day in Port Angeles.

The guys walked straight up to the guards and started talking. We (the girls) could only hear a few words. Emmett was fired up beyond belief.

"…winked...my wife…bitch, eh… I'll show you pissed!"

Then he punched the guard across the face and started a fight. Edward and Jasper were torn from their arguments because guards started tackling Emmett from all over.

Edward and Jasper jumped on the guards, and fists were flinging everywhere. Strangely, while we were standing on the sidelines, all of us were calm. Sort of haughty, actually.

Then all fighting ceased at once. I saw Edward and Jasper had caught their own guards and had a firm hold on them. Then I saw Emmett bring over his guard, by his collar, to Rosalie, right beside me. She looked very smug. Her arms were crossed, legs slightly apart with her hip jutting out to the side, and a smile on her face.

"Apologize!" Emmett barked at the man.

"I'm sorry," he whined.

"For what?" asked Edward dropping his guy, to stand next to Emmett, eyes dark with fury.

"For-for winking at you!"

"And?" Jasper pressed, stepping next to Alice.

"And… uh… flirting with you," he pointed to Alice, and then looked to me. "And for writing my number on your papers. I'm sorry! Okay! I'm s-"

"You wrote your number on her papers?" Edward roared.

"Uh.. yeah. But I'm sorry! I take it all ba-"

Edward was looking this guard in the face now. He punched him (lighly as a vampire could) in the gut."You left something out," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Emmett shook him violently. "SPIT-IT-OUT!" he roared. I made the trees shake and the birds fly.

"For calling you," he pointed to Rosalie, "a tramp. You," he pointed to me, "a bitch. And for thinking you are all sexy little whores."

"It sounds to me that you were thinking something else, but you're hiding it. Tell us-" he glanced to us, "or we'll sick the girls on you."

At this the guars laughed and stopped abruptly as he started. For dear Rosalie slapped him so hard across the face, it was bruising within seconds.

"Okay!" he screamed out in agony.

_Man,_ I thought. _It's a good thing no one is crossing the border right now._

Then he continued. "I though... I thought... Okay let me start over. I _fantasized_ things I shouldn't have."

"With who?" asked Jasper darkly. "Was it with MY wife?" He motioned to Alice. "Was it Emmett's wife?" He pointed to Emmett then to Rosalie as he said their names. "Or was it Edward's girlfriend?" He held out his hand in mine and Edward's direction (who was now beside me, arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him).

"With all of them," he said stupidly.

"Okay," said Emmett, without skipping a beat. "That means you are entitled to a hit from everyone here."

"He's not worth it," said Jasper, now hugging Alice from behind. "Let's just leave him."

Emmett dropped the guard on the ground, who proceeded in crumpling in the fetal position, and nudged him with his toe. Then he walked to Rosalie and began to engage her in a deep, passionate kiss that took her breath away.

When they finished, we all walked away and I asked Edward, "How do you know he won't tell anyone?"

He chuckled and looked me square in the face. "Because I erased his memory."

"You guys are bad," I joked.

"_No one_ messes with _our_ girls," said Emmett.

When we reached the cars, I turned to Edward. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, so I asked him quietly, "Why did you follow?" I was in-between him and the car with absolutely no space, his cool body on mine.

"Because I was curious to see where you would hunt for your first time. I didn't know it would be Canada!" Then he added softly, "But I'm glad we did."

"Okay guys," announced Jasper, interrupting our conversations. He was closer and more open since I'd changed, I noted. "Girls- you should go hunting like… now. So meet us at the hotel. I got a room for each couple. Call us for directions."

"Wait. What? When did you do this?" I was confused.

"In the car before the thrashing," said a clearly pleased Emmett. He was like my big brother, now. I loved talking to him, and he liked to talk too. We mostly talked about Edward and Rosalie, but his favorite topic was what it was like when I was a human.

"Okay, let's get going. I've built up quite an appetite!" said a laughing Alice.

"Me too," I said laughing. "_Definitely_ me too."

Kayso. Now you need to review. Mkay? Mkay. Good.


	11. The Hunt and The Hotel

**HELLO! I really don't have anything to say, so I won't.**

**Disclaimer:MATH! HURRAH! no._Me + Twilight NO_. Stephenie Meyer + Twilight YES.**

And we all laughed. But we laughed quietly. So quietly that it was inaudible to human ears.

We got in our cars, and the guys left first. After they left, we pulled out and headed to a nearby park.

Alice turned on a song by Debussy (Le matin d'un jour de fête) and made a face at me. She loved to tease me about it. Ever since Edward told her I liked it too, she would make odd little faces and bat her lashes. Rosalie just laughed.

"So, ladies," I said as we neared the empty/deserted park. "What are we hunting?"

"Well, since you're a beginner, how about a wild boar? Or maybe a cow or a horse." Rosalie looked expectantly at me.

"I didn't think there were cows or any of that stuff at parks!"

"There aren't," she said laughing. "This is where we park the car. We run from here."

"But… to _where_?" I asked, bewildered.

"To a farm!" she said.

"How do I find a farm?" I was starting to get mad. I was _way_ too confused for my liking.

"Well," said Alice. "You could let your senses go, and go hog wild. Or you could follow us. It's your choice."

"Hmm.." I said. "I think I'll follow you. But won't a farmer notice if a cow is missing? Or someone _eating_ their cow?"

Alice looked at me with her big eyes, the she rolled them. "Well not if there's a distraction. Rosalie will go to the door and tell the owners they've won a thousand dollars. Then while she's talking, we'll get the animal of choice and take them into the forest. _Then_ we'll eat."

"How are you going to come up with a thousand dollars?"

Rosalie laughed and pulled an envelope from her backpack she'd brought. She handed it to me. I opened it and, low and behold, there was a bundle of cash right there. I knew better than to question how things worked, but I was curious.

"You got this from your bank," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yup!" they said together.

"Okay," I said, shaking my head. "Let's go."

It took us all of about 30 seconds to run to the nearest farm. We all took our positions as soon as we got there. Rosalie rang the doorbell and waited. Some old couple came to the door and Rose put on a huge smile and waived the envelope. "Congratulations!" she almost yelled, her fake accent sounded great (she was speaking like a British woman). "You've just won a thousand dollars!"

That was our cue. Alice and I headed to the pasture and picked out a cow. It was a fat black one, and she smelled heavenly.

"Go for it," Alice said quietly. She had her eyes on something else. Past the pasture, in the woods, I saw a fox. She was already in a crouch. And, to my surprise, so was I.

I pounced like a jungle cat. Running, then, jump! I was on ole Bluebell before she could utter a simple "moo". She was dead within 5 seconds, and I was thirsty. So I drank her up like a little kid does when they have their first milkshake. Only, without the straw. I was done in a minute flat. All that was left of poor ole Blue was a carcass.

I pulled her back to the forest's edge and left her. Alice met me with a dead fox. It looked like the cow. We looked to Rosalie who was saying good-bye to the elderly couple, and as soon as they closed the door, she darted to us.

"Okay," she said. "Now that you girls have satisfied _your _thirsts, I would like t satisfy mine." Then she was gone. We waited for about to minutes, and she came back carrying a pig. _A pig? _I thought.

"They were practically over populated in there!" she said. She dropped the pig on the pile and said, "Let's go back to the car. I want to get to the hotel."

We ran back to the car and stopped abruptly (within 2 feet from my new car). Alice was in the front this time, and Rosalie was in the back. She pulled out a little silver phone and dialed Jasper. "How do we get there?" she asked. He must've responded quickly because she said "Okay. Bye," in the same sentence. Or at least, it sounded like it.

"Get out of the park and turn left. Okay, now go straight. Okay. Do you see that hotel up there? That's us."

The guys were already there waiting. I pulled in the valet and tipped him a 10. He whizzed away to find a parking space and Edward came to kiss me.

"Wait." I held up a hand to his puckered lips. "We have no clothes. Unless you went home and got us some. But I highly doubt that."

"Doubt no more, my love," he said. "Esme called and while we were on the phone, we asked her to pack you girls some 'cute' clothes. So she gladly raided your closets and packed you each a large suitcase full. Then, she and Carlisle brought them to the boarder." He smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, cowboy. Don't get too big for your britches." As I started towards the hotel, he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going _little lady_?" Then, he pulled me in for an amazing and passionate kiss. When he started to part his lips, I gently pulled away. "Let's not forget that we are in the company of family and bellhops."

He gave me a _so?_ look and gave him a playful stern look, then I walked towards the hotel, again. He followed me as if in a trance. I laughed, but continued.

When we were all in the lobby, Jasper said, "Okay, Cullens and Swan. We are all on the 45th floor. Alice and I have room 372. Edward and Bella have room 359. Emmett and Rose, you have room 364. So, let's get going."

We all walked towards the elevators and pushed the up button. After about 12 seconds, the third one over opened and we all got in. It was empty, so we all spread out. Emmett pushed 45, and we were off. There were no stops on the way up, so it was a fairly quick ride.

They opened and we all stepped out. I had an idea and said, "Did Esme pack bathing suits Edward?"

"Well, no. I don't think. Why?"

"Because I was thinking we could all go for a swim at midnight? But… if there are no bathing suits…"

"We'll have to go in our bras and panties! Guys, you'll have to wear boxers," said an amused Rosalie. I'm glad someone caught on. The guys looked happy and awestruck, but Alice continued our finish the thought game.

"Yeah. Great idea Bella. This is a great opportunity for you to break in your new things from Victoria's Secret." She left the sentence to hang there, and it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"Sweet!" he said. "But we've still got 3 hours to kill and it looks like the weather's sunny. So I guess we're inside until then." He was looking happier every second! Silly Emmett, I thought.

_On the contrary, my dear. _Edward's voice filled my head, slightly startling me. _I don't think it's a silly idea at all. _Then he said out loud, "Okay, well we still have a lot of unpacking to do, so we'll get going now. Bye guys. See you at midnight!" Everybody else was saying the same hurried goodbye's too. Apparently they had some _unpacking_ to do too.

Everybody started off in different directions and Edward caught my waist and started to guide me down the hall opposite Alice and Jasper's.

As soon as we were in the room, Edward surprised me by tackling me and kissing me ferociously. He pushed me up against the wall and we couldn't have been closer. His manhood was on my womanhood and he put one hand on the small of my back, and one hand on the wall for support.

He poured his heart into that kiss. His tongue grazed my lips, begging for entry. I granted his wish, and I slowly parted my lips. He slightly groaned and his tongue, hesitantly at first then gently, slid into my mouth. He licked his way around the whole inside of my mouth, and claimed his territory. I gingerly slid my tongue past his and copied his move. He only pushed up against me harder, his manhood following his human instincts. I inwardly smiled and continued. A moan escaped my mouth, and I felt him smile.

He turned us around and picked me up, gently throwing me on the bed. I looked at him as he towered over me and quietly said, "Wait." He looked confused, but didn't complain.

I got up and looked for my suitcase. When I found it, I opened it and found what I wanted. Good old (or in this case young) Esme. I knew she would. I picked up my brand new items from Victoria's Secret and he respectfully turned around.

I changed quickly but quietly into the black corset and matching panties. The pink lace off-setted how I felt: Tickled Pink.

I silently strode towards Edward and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around lowly and gawked at me.

"Bella…" he began. I just pressed my finger to his lips and said, "Please continue."

He smiled a devious smile and his eyes were smoldering with lust. Then he continued where we left off: on the bed.

We were passionately kissing like… lovers. He slid his hand up and down my waxed-for-life thigh, making me quiver. His other hand was placed firmly on my butt.

My hands were knotted in his hair and every once in a while they would trail down his chest to his butt. The last time I did this, he put both of his hands on my butt and my legs startled his waist. Eventually, hip bones started grinding and clothing was slowly but surely coming off.

_Finally,_ I though.

_Yes, finally,_ was his only reply.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

At exactly midnight, we were all in the hall, right by the elevator. Well all had on our clothes from earlier. Underneath, I had on my new Victoria's Secret black bra and matching panties. I didn't want to wear a thong in front of Edward, much less his family.

We all got into the elevator and headed downstairs. When we reached the pool it was closed.

"Well, this won't do will it?" asked Jasper.

"I guess we'll just have to… break in." Emmett had an amused look on his face. I was shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still amazed they would actually pull something like _this_.

"No," he laughed. "But we will have to convince them with our charm.." He winked, and went off to the reception desk.

We all heard his alluring voice talking like velvet to the lady at the counter.

"Well," she flustered. "Um.. I _guess_ I could let you in…"

"Excellent," he said. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Er.. thanks, I mean, your welcome. Uh.. how many did you say?" She fumbled with the keys to the drawer, and then finally slid them in, and opened it up.

"Only six. And thank you, again."

"You're welcome," she said running a nervous hand through her red hair. "There are.. uh.. towels in there already. Just call if you need anything."

"Thank you. Will do."

She nodded her head and handed Emmett the pool keys from the drawer. He turned around, and laughed so lowly _we_ could barely hear. But he laughed nonetheless.

He slid the keys in the door, and silently opened it, letting us all pass through before he closed it again. When it completely shut, Alice said that the girls needed to go to the bathroom for a minute.

_Oh God! _I thought to myself. _Of course she'd see!_

We all went straight to the bathroom silently, and as soon as the door was shut, they exploded.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" was one.

"I saw you in your things walking towards Edward." was another.

And the most frequent. "TELL US EVERYTHING!" with lots of squeals.

"Well, okay. But I thought you girls knew this stuff already," I said sarcastically.

"_Bella, please!_" they said giggling.

"It just happened. It started from kissing, and went from there. I'm sure you girls know how it goes," I said winking. "We'd better get out there fast though, they'll get impatient."

So we all stripped and complimented how good the others looked. Then we took our clothes, and walked out to face the guys.

If I thought gawking was what Edward did in the room, it was an understatement to what the guys were doing now.

Jasper PoV:

Alice looks great.

Edward PoV:

Wow. Bella looks amazing. I'll have to tell her to do this more often.

Emmett PoV:

Rosalie looks hot. No wait. She looks damn sexy!

Bella PoV:

We stepped into the pool, and gracefully sat on the steps. It was cold, but not too cold. The guys quickly took off their clothes, save the boxers, and stumbled in, right to their partner.

"Let's play a game," said Emmett.

"What pool game is their to play?" I asked clueless.

"You shall see."

"That was fun," I said as we went back to the rooms at 3 in the morning. "We should do it again."

"Hell yeah!" said Emmett in a loud whisper.

We giggled, and said ur good-bye's. Back at the room, I got in the shower. I was shampooing my hair when Edward walked in.

"Hello," he said in his enchanting voice.

"Hello," I replied, my voice just as alluring. "Have you come to watch me shower?"

"No. I've come to join you." And with that, he popped in, already lathering soap in his hands.

"But you're fully clothed.!"

"That's because I don't want to tempt us any more than normal."

"And you bathing me doesn't tempt you?"

"I said I didn't want to. Not that it wouldn't happen." He grinned evilly.

I giggled and tried to continue with my shower like normal. But that was impossible considering there was a god-like man in my shower.

So I gave up. And things happened.

By the time I had a _second _shower, I was getting tired of water, and Edward was too. I got out, dried off, and dried my hair with the blow dryer that Esme packed.

I dressed according to the weather. It was cloudy, but not raining, and warm. I decided on a denim skirt Alice helped me pick out, and a blue halter. For shoes I picked a pair of new flip flops. This is cloudy day weather attire, right?

No. But whatever. I'm not changing again.

"You look fine, Bella." said Edward, coming up behind me. "You can show a little skin. I'm sure Rosalie will show even more." He laughed a quiet musical laugh, and I giggled. Then he stopped and a look of pain and something like someone was holding something gross in front of him came across his face.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering what the hell was happening.

"It's okay," he said. "Rosalie heard me and showed me some nasty mental images." He chuckled. "Let's go check out."

"But Edward, it's only 4:15 in the morning. Surely the humans will think something."

"They won't. I promise. And if they question, we can just say that we're going home early to surprise our parents. That we'll want to be at the table to surprise our parents. They'll believe us. Trust me."

"Are we all checking out together?"

"Yes. But we won't catch the elevator if we keep talking! Let's get your things." And with that, he flew around the room, and, in one circle, had my stuff packed and ready.

"Oh, and Bella? One last thing before we go.." he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pants pocket. "Will you marry me?"

**FLUFF! Wh00t! I love that stuff. Now go REVIEW.**


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**I AM SOOOO SORRY i haven't updated! School has been maddening. I hope this chapter will make up for it. I will be updating all of my stories sometime this week/end.**

**_I would LOVE to thank Violet, whose support has got me through a LOT. In fact, she helped me with almost everything. So thanks V, I LURVE YOU! I would do ANYTHING for you sweetie! -hugs-_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

Oh my gosh. This was certainly the last thing I expected. I mean, he just changed me, among other things I _know_ my parents would not approve of. Imagine the look on their faces when I tell them. And what will they say? I can see it now: "You're marrying that _Cullen boy_?" "Honey, did he force you?" "You're too young!"

And as I stood there in total shock, looking at the most expensive ring I've ever laid eyes on, only one thing crossed my mind. I love this man, and I want to be with him for the rest of my immortal life. _For forever._

I glanced at his face—nervous, anxious, anticipation----and then back at the rock surrounded by more rocks (diamond in the middle with little diamonds and topaz alternating all around the band). _Only someone who loved me would spend this much time and allowance on me._

"YES!" I almost screamed. "Oh, Edward!" And I went to hug and kiss his newly excited/relieved face. He was a king and he wanted me to be his queen. _He _was nervous about asking _me _to marry him, when this whole time, he could've had _any _girl, _anywhere_. But he chose _me_, which made me happier, leading me to kiss him harder. He chuckled and found my left hand, and then he slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly.

_How did he know my size?_

_I had Alice go through your jewelry for me. _Of course he would never do it; he has Alice for that.

_She knew you were going to propose?_

He pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Well she _is_ Alice," he said. But I sensed he was editing. I looked at him, staring into his almost black eyes. He couldn't hold out. "And I might have mentioned it… at some point."

"Well," I said excitedly, "when and where are we getting married.

He looked confused. "It's up to you, I guess. Why don't you, Alice, and Rosalie look around? And Esme, too. I'm sure she'd love to help out. You know how she is with this stuff."

We exchanged knowing looks, and laughed quietly. "Yeah, I do know. Which is why it will be girls only, and the guys can do the other stuff. Go get tuxedos and junk like that." Then Charlie popped into my head. "Charlie! What will we do about Charlie? He'll flip his lid if he finds out I'm getting married at 18! And—"

"Bella, sweetheart! Calm down! We, the guys, will do the guy things. And that includes Charlie. You know how Carlisle has a way with words. And Jasper's gift will definitely come in handy…" he trailed off and let the sentence hang there.

Yes, the guys would work things out. I knew somehow that they would. But now it was 4:24 and we really needed to check out. Edward read my mind—haha, I thought--- and said, "Later. We will worry about this later."

And with that, he grabbed my bags, and we walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let me see it!" they squealed in unison. Alice snatched my hand and squealed—again. Rosalie followed suit.

"We were in the car, headed back home. And as soon as the door slammed shut, I'm bombarded with questions the whole way home.

"Have you thought about where it will be?" asked Alice.

"Have you thought about what you'll wear?" asked Rosalie as we stepped inside our home.

"I have an inkling about them both…" I lead them on to think I knew something, but I really did have only that. An inkling.

"WHAT?" they screamed.

"Get Esme and I'll tell all the girls at once!"

Rosalie was back with a startled looking Esme by her side. She snatched my hand again and showed Esme. "Look," she instructed.

"It looks beautiful on you, dear," she said, smiling. Then she added, "And that's just the engagement ring." She winked and I returned her kindness.

"I know," I said in an awed voice. "But we aren't her to ogle my engagement ring. I came up with an idea for my wedding. It's going to sound, well, _crazy_, but here me out."

I looked at their expectant faces and said, "Let's sit down." Then I lead the way to the living room, and sat down in a recliner. The other 3 sat down on the couch in front of me.

"Okay," I began. "I was thinking a lot about the wedding and came up with an idea I really loved. I've always wanted a wedding in Disney world." I paused and looked at their reactions. Their faces held nothing but curiosity. Except for Alice; her face was knowing. I looked directly at her. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently.

"Mmhmm."

"Esme and Rose still don't know. Why don't you fill them in Bella?"

"Cheater," I muttered. She giggled and I continued. "And I wanted to be a character of my favorite movie."

"What movie is that, dear?" Esme asked politely.

"This is where it gets ironic. It's… _Beauty and the Beast_." I sat there awaiting the two girls' reaction. They _all_ burst out laughing. And I had to admit; it _was_ kind of funny. Laughter bubbled in my throat, threatening to escape.

_This _would be fun.


End file.
